


Total Drama Tickle Tortures

by TheAce



Series: Tickling Requests [3]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: The ladies of 'Total Drama' are in for a ticklish (not-so) good time, all of which will come from you readers! Look inside for more info.
Series: Tickling Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600783
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1





	Total Drama Tickle Tortures

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next part of my 'Tickling Requests' series, so here's Chris to explain a few things.

"Yo, fanfic dweebs!" Chris McLean springs up, "We're coming at you, well, not actually live, but whatever."

"So, here's the deal," Chris begins to explain, "This guy called 'TheAce' has decided to start a series of one shots involving tickle torturing the lovely ladies from the number one animated reality show on television, 'Total Drama' (suck it, 'Drawn Together'), and he wants you to help!" 

"And how is it you can help? Well that's why he brought me, the host with the most, to explain. I mean, it's not like I had anything better to do, Fresh decided not to continue the regular format that everyone loved, and stuck with 'muppet babying' the cast, and no, I'm not the least bit upset that those jerks didn't include me in 'Total Dramarama'. Nope, not the least bit up...set." Chris says through gritted teeth and a forced smile, "So, since he paid me a buttload of cash, and my love for torturing and humiliating these kids, I agreed."

"So, if you want to give a request, just fill out this thing."

  
**The Victim: Choose the person (or people) you want tickled**   
**The Tickler: Who'll be the ones doing the tickling**   
**Setting: Either set during the series, before the series, sometime in the future or even an AU**   
**Reason: Why is the tickling happening?**   
**Ticklish Spots: Which parts of the body you want tickled most?**

"And to help give an example, we have a special guest with us...GWEN!" Chris gestures to the side, and we see everyone's favorite goth girl, strapped down to a table trying to get free, wearing her regular outfit, except her boots and stockings have been removed, leaving her pale legs and feet bare.

"C-Chris! What the hell is going on!? What am I doing here, and who stole my boots!?"

"So, for an example, check this out."

  
**The Victim: Gwen**   
**The Tickler: Chef Hatchet**   
**Setting: Introduction chapter of this story**   
**Reason: Because Chris likes to torture her**   
**Tickle Spots: Bare Feet**

"Wait? Tickling? What do you mean by-" Gwen is interrupted as Chef walks up with a sinister grin, and holds up a feather duster, "No...no, don't you dare! Chef! I swear-hahahaha!"

Gwen is interrupted as Chef starts dragging the duster on the bottoms of her feet.

"NO! HEHEHEHHAHAHA! STOP-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP=OHOHOHOHHOHOHOH THIS-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TheAce wants me to put a few more details," Chris says to you, the reader, "First, keep it somewhat clean, meaning no sex stuff, and no full nudity, the most he'll go is underwear."

"W-WHY IS THI-HEHEHEHE HAPPEN-HAHAHAHA TO ME-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen tries to say as Chef is now using hairbrushes on her feet

"You're TheAce's favorite TD girl." Chris shrugs, "Anyway, next point: No genderbends and especially no futanari, that stuff seems to really creep him out. This is mainly tickling stuff, but he will put in some foot fetish if you want."

"WHERE DID THE GOATS COME FROM-HAHAHAHAHA!" the goats that Chef apparently brought began licking salt off Gwen's feet.

"Everyone is allowed to give requests, at least three maximum for one comment if you so choose. He might not end up doing them all, just the ones he finds more interesting. Any girl is fair game, from the original TDI, to Revenge of the Island, Pahkitew Island, and even that inferior spin-off, Ridonculous Race."

"I thought Ridonculous Race was actually pretty good." Chef remarks as the goat continued to lick Gwen's feet.

"Shouldn't you be tickle torturing a goth?" Chris rplies in irritation, "Anyway, be imaginative and let's have some fun!...Okay, I'm done, now where's my paycheck?" Chris walks off

"O-HOHOHOKAY! IT'S DONE! LE-HAHAHAHAHAHA ME GOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Gwen begs in tears, but Chef gives a wicked grin and walks off, leaving the trapped goth with her feet being licked by goats, "CHE-HAHAHAHAHA! COME BA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! NOT FUNN-HEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKE THEM STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! PLEASE-HEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Author's Note:**

> No guys and no requests for 'Total Dramarama',


End file.
